Fallout Tactics races
There are 6 playable races in Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel. Each race has different minimum and maximum SPECIAL statistics, perks (although most are shared), traits and in-game abilities. Human * The race of all humans in the Brotherhood of Steel. Enemy 'humans' such as raiders, tribals and the like, are actually internally represented by a separate race, although the statistics and traits are the same. * Perk rate: 3 * Hit Points: 15 + Strength + 2x Endurance Ghoul * Ghoul traits: Glowing One, Tech Wizard, Fear the Reaper * Forbidden traits: Fast Metabolism, Bruiser, Heavy Handed * Ghoul perks: Cancerous Growth, Bonsai, Rad Child * Perk rate: 4 * Hit Points: 10 + Strength + 2x Endurance * +10% poison resistance and +40% rad resistance * Ghouls start the game with +2 Attribute points. (42 total) * Ghouls can wear only ghoul armor, superior ghoul armor, environmental armor, environmental armor Mark II, power armor and advanced power armor. * Power armor or the "Gain Strength" perk will not increase an Ghoul's Strength beyond a maximum of level 8, meaning that they cannot wield Browning M2 guns. However, the "Gain Strength" trait can give them a functional Strength level beyond 8 (for purposes of ranged weapons), and will allow them to wield Browning M2 guns. Super mutant * Super mutant traits: Vat Skin, Ham Fisted * Forbidden traits: Finesse, Small Frame * Super mutant perks: Steady Arm, Tough Hide, Psychotic * Perk rate: 4 * Hit Points: 25 + Strength + 2x Endurance * 6% bonus damage, +25% damage resistance, +20% rad resistance and +20% poison resistance * Cannot use Small Guns or Human armor, but have mutant armor instead. Deathclaw * Deathclaw traits: Rabid, Domesticated * Forbidden traits: Fast Shot, Good Natured * Deathclaw perks: Brutish Hulk, Talon of Fear, Hide of Scars, Death Sense * Perk rate: 4 * Hit Points: 30 + Strength + 2x Endurance * 3% bonus damage, +15% damage resistance and +10% rad resistance * Cannot use guns, melee weapons, traps, any armor, or medical kits. However, they can disarm traps, throw grenades, use lockpicks, and heal themselves by holding a medical kit and using the First Aid or Doctor skills. They can also equip fist weapons such as the power fist. Humanoid robot * Humanoid robot traits: Tight Nuts, EMP Shielding, Targeting Computer, Beta Software * Forbidden traits: Fast Metabolism, Good Natured, Chem Reliant, Chem Resistant, Night Person, Skilled, Gifted * Cannot gain perks * +5 skill rate per level * Hit Points: 0 + Strength + 2x Endurance (multiplayer) or 30 + Strength + 2x Endurance (single player) * +50% damage resistance, +100% poison resistance and +100% rad resistance * Robots start the game with +2 Attribute points. (42 total) * Cannot use human armor Dog * Same traits as a human, and unable to use most items similar to a deathclaw * Perk rate: 2 * Hit Points: 8 + Strength + 2x Endurance * Dogs start the game with -5 Attribute points. (35 total) Races